


At The End Of Things

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Community: no_true_pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is the way they end; one to vengeance, one to resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> …and I just keep on writing this pairing. WTH? (Not to say I don’t like it, I do. But I generally heartmark in different directions.)
> 
> Prompt: Neil Dylandy and Tieria Erde have nothing left to lose

Lockon knew there was no chance of him getting out of this alive. He had no way of cataloging all of his injuries, but years of life-or-death battles honed certain instincts. Even if, by chance, he made it safely back to the _Ptolemaios_ , his chances were slim-to-none. And **that man** was **so close**. For his parents, for Amy; for all that he and Lyle had lost. He had to take this last chance at vengeance.

(And when the world washed white, all he could see were sad eyes hidden by impossibly purple hair and the harsh downturn of trembling lips.) 

  


* * *

  


For all that Tieria had been created as a superior being, he’d always known that he would not be as long-lived as his design intended. Veda had shown him truth, had given him the cold reality of numbers and extrapolated probabilities. And after losing Veda, nothing was ever so certain as previously believed, leaving Tieria somewhat deaf and blind to the world around him in ways humans never noticed.

But this, at least, was a good way to go. No matter that Tieria held no real love for Lyle Dylandy, who had finally lived up to the name bestowed upon him. No matter that he could hear Regene Regetta’s mind screaming at him, berating him for such a decision. No matter that Allelujah and Setsuna were moving ever-closer in a futile attempt to aid him.

For this last piece of Lockon Stratos - of Neil Dylandy - that was left in the world, Tieria was willing to give up his own existence. And maybe, in doing so, he felt just that bit more human.

(“You’re too early, Tieria. I thought I’d be seeing Setsuna and Allelujah long before you’d get here.”

“Shut up. At least I made sure to complete my mission before leaving it all in everyone else’s hands.”)


End file.
